Entre o Sonho e a Realidade
by gabelost
Summary: Existe um espaço entre o sonho e a realidade onde apenas nos existimos. ShikaSaku 18 Crackship


**Entre o sonho e a realidade**

.

.

.

 **Shikamaru**

Existe um espaço entre o sonho e a realidade onde apenas eu e ela existimos. Este momento é quando eu enterro meu no corpo no dela enquanto o perfume do seu cabelo misturado ao cheiro de sexo inunda os meus sentidos.

É quando seu corpo se arqueia de prazer em cima do meu, seus seios balançam no mesmo ritmo de seus quadris e sua boca está entreaberta pelos seus gemidos. Neste momento ela é minha deusa, o chão que sustenta o mundo assim como as asas que poderiam me fazer voar através do céu infinito.

Seus olhos, tão verdes esmeraldinos, agora estavam escuros de prazer, as pupilas dilatadas e as pálpebras semicerradas. Sua boca está inchada porque eu a beijei com ferocidade e os cabelos cor de rosa estão grudados ao logo de suas costas por causa do suor.

Meu corpo igualmente suado, dançava no mesmo ritmo que o da mulher em cima de mim, os músculos do abdome tensos pelo impulso do meu órgão contra o dela. As estocadas ficam mais rápidas porque estamos à beira do abismo e é quando uma onda de prazer nos varre, ambos chegando ao ápice mesmo tempo. Como uma pequena morte, desabamos em nós mesmos, nossos corpos tão exaustos quanto relaxados, a alma vazia e preenchida ao mesmo tempo.

Há um lugar entre o sonho e a realidade que é maravilhoso, seguro e perfeito. Eu só o encontro após dormir com ela, quando suas costas estão coladas no meu peito e meu nariz enterrado em seus cabelos de cor estranha. Assim que ela acordar eu sei que estará se correndo com culpa, porém, para mim este é um momento de plenitude do qual eu me permito aproveitar cada segundo.

Eu sei que ela sente culpa porque ela não me ama e eu não a amo, não da forma que sonhamos ou que fantasiamos durante nossa adolescência. Apesar de sermos adultos agora, Sakura ainda se sente traindo _ele_ , que saiu em busca de redenção lhe deixando apenas com uma vaga promessa. Fazem 2 anos que ele partiu e é ela que se sente como uma traidora, a despeito de tudo o que ele já fez contra Konoha.

A culpa dela sempre é o motivo do fim dos nossos encontros secretos. Ela sempre diz que será o último, que isso nunca mais deve acontecer, contudo ela diz isso desde o nosso primeiro encontro*, numa missão a muito tempo atrás e em todos os muitos outros que se seguiram. Eu sei que enquanto aproveito este instante de felicidade, tudo o que ela quer é fugir para esquecer do seu suposto dolo.

Eu não sinto culpa porque eu não prometi nada para ninguém, _ainda_. Este é aquele instante que fica entre o sonho e a realidade, onde não existe mais ninguém além de nos dois.

-Eu tenho que ir embora... - ela sussurra insegura, pouco antes do seu rosto se contorcer em expressões de desejo, prazer e vergonha, quando eu me meto entre suas pernas e sugo seu clitóris como se minha vida dependesse disso.

-Eu amo você também. - Ela diz quase inaudível quando nós caímos num abismo de sensações e eu tento segura-la para que ela encontre aquele espaço entre o sonho e a realidade que tanto procura e que é tão maravilhoso.

Com a cabeça aninhada em meu peito depois de uma noite onde apenas eu e ela existimos, eu escuto o coração dela acelerar, sem saber se é de felicidade por estar com comigo ou do prazer que nos proporcionamos, ou se é pela culpa que ela sente por estar simplesmente estar feliz. Eu a beijo mais uma vez, ignorando as lágrimas dela que caem do seu rosto angelical e tocam meu peito nu.

Quando ela vai embora, deixando o lado a minha cama vazia e o perfume do seu cabelo na minha alma, eu apenas rezo para que talvez um dia ela possa, assim como eu, encontrar esse espaço entre o sonho e a realidade para desfrutar, mesmo que seja por apenas um instante, toda essa maravilha, segurança e perfeição também.

.

.

.

 **Sakura**

Existe um espaço entre o sonho e a realidade onde apenas eu e ele existimos. Este momento é quando eu finalmente venço meu emocional bagunçado e admito que sinto falta da boca dele na minha. É quando eu finalmente deixo que ele me beije, me morda e me chupe porque esse é meu mais profundo desejo.

Quando os braços dele rodeiam minha cintura, me puxando para seu peito, eu sinto aquele perfume misturado com nicotina e é quando eu me sinto mais segura, ousada e apreciada. Ele tira minha roupa com pressa e eu adoro porque estou com saudades. Eu deixo que o desejo dele clame pelo meu, desejo esse que está soterrado por muitas questões que não consigo resolver sozinha. Naquele momento ele é minha salvação e minha perdição.

Seu cabelo, sempre preso e arrumado, eu tenho o prazer de bagunçar e o puxo quando ele me faz senti mulher. Eu o arranho porque chega a ser ultrajante o prazer que ele consegue me proporcionar. O que gosto ainda mais é saber que ele não me deixa cura-lo depois, uma lembrança orgulhosa do nosso encontro.

Quando estou com ele eu me transformo. Eu me permito sentir e fazer o que eu quero e do jeito que eu quero. O tempo é diferente quando estamos à beira do orgasmo, nenhum movimento é rápido ou forte o suficiente porque há um desejo inexorável de nos tornarmos apenas um. E quando a onda chega, é como cair num abismo no fundo do mar sem sentir medo.

Há um lugar entre o sonho e a realidade que é maravilhoso, seguro e perfeito. Eu só o encontro quando estou com ele, quando seus braços parecem me proteger do mundo e de mim mesmo, é quando eu olho em seus olhos castanho escuros e vejo a genuína preocupação de quem não quer nada em troca. É quando eu vejo o meu porto seguro.

Eu sei que ele acha que eu me sinto culpada, que me sinto uma traidora. Ele está certo, mas pelos motivos errados. Ele não pode saber tudo afinal. Durante minha vida sempre tive uma única certeza: a de quem meu coração pertencia. Depois de muitos anos de sofrimento, hoje o que eu tenho é apenas uma promessa _dele_. O problema é que quando estou com Shikamaru, eu não sei mais a quem o meu coração pertence e isso me assusta. Este é aquele instante que fica entre o sonho e a realidade, onde não existe mais ninguém além de nos dois.

-Eu tenho que ir embora... – eu protesto, mas ele me tem fácil. Meu corpo responde ao dele instantaneamente e quando percebo já estou com as pernas abertas me contorcendo em outro orgasmo inacreditável enquanto ele me beija onde nunca outro homem já beijou.

-Eu amo você também. – digo em baixinho, o meu mais profundo segredo. É quando escuto o coração dele acelerar, sem saber se é de felicidade por estar com comigo ou do prazer que nos proporcionamos, ou se é porque eu finalmente me revelei.

Enquanto ele para esse é um momento de plenitude, eu choro um lamento contido de saudades adiantadas, pelo mais puro medo de que um dia esse espaço entre o sonho e a realidade acabe e eu nunca mais possa sentir, mesmo que seja por apenas um instante, toda essa maravilha, segurança e perfeição que ele me dá.

* * *

 **N/A:** *Esse primeiro encontro é a fanfic "Tédio" que vocês podem encontrar no meu perfil.

Essa fic está prometida a anos, Lua e Val paguei meu boleto! Mari, espero que goste.

Eu sou SasuSaku e Shikatema, porém allsaku é vida e eu não resisti, sejam legais.


End file.
